criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
If Looks Could Kill
If Looks Could Kill is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the fourth case in A World Forgotten and the one hundred and ninety-third overall. It takes place as the fourth case in the Oakenbrook district of Ravenedge. Plot After Eva Newman's arrest and the discovery that the scheme in Oakenbrook was more than a robbery, Charity charged Lawrence and the player with questioning Callum Terranova at his studio. At the studio, they found the door lock cracked and Lawrence armed his revolver. They then entered inside the building and found Callum encased in cement, a look of pain on his face. Draco then led the autopsy as Moira's mechanical arm had malfunctioned and couldn't perform the autopsy. After Draco's autopsy, they suspected head of the neighbourhood watch Edgar Marlowe, who Callum quarrelled with regularly, art model Louise Blantyre, who the victim was forcing into more risqué paintings, and Mayor Ezekiel Havisham. Tobias, who was designing a new outfit for the beat cops, then insisted that Travis Widdecombe had informed him that Callum had been spotted inside Victor Havisham's manor. When Lawrence insisted that there was no way Victor would allow them to search his manor, Charity told the team to leave that to her. A few hours later, Charity returned with a search warrant from Judge Haddid. Victor tried kicking the team out and insisted that they'd forgotten who he was, prompting Charity to show the warrant and say that he was a suspect in a murder investigation, nothing more, nothing less, and that he should stand to the side to let her team do their job. The pair also found reason to suspect maid Irina Harrington, who was courting the victim. As the pair recapped in the foyer of the precinct, they heard a loud ruckus from nearby. They then rushed to Pedro's laboratory where they found cabinets knocked over by his dog, Barnaby, following a chemical explosion. They then discovered that Irina was pregnant with Callum's baby, that Ezekiel was planning to place Callum under surveillance, and that Victor started a smear campaign to besmirch Callum after he discovered Callum's links to the thefts. Finally, they arrested Victor the murder. Sienna then accompanied the player and Lawrence in confronting Victor, with the trio then heading to his manor. Victor tried to rebuke the claims and started to clam up, then starting to stay silent. Sienna then approached Victor and started charming him, intentionally saying that she understood he was trying to protect his family. Victor then cracked and insisted that he killed Callum to protect his family's reputation, before covering his mouth. Lawrence then pressed on as Victor confessed that the Havisham reputation had been damaged by the leaked documents which Callum was linked to. In hopes of stopping the leaks, Victor started the smear campaign against Callum but to no avail as a second document was distributed. As secrets about the Havisham family and City Hall started to leak, their reputation began to crack. Victor then took matters into his own hands and followed his maid, Irina, to his studio to locate Callum. When Irina had left, Victor pounced and covered Callum in cement from the newly constructed wing of the Havisham manor. They then arrested the murderous landowner where he was sentenced to twenty-five years in prison by Judge Haddid for the premeditated murder. Outside the courtroom, the team were confronted by Mayor Havisham about arresting his brother, with Amethyst detailing that Victor needed to face the consequences. Mayor Havisham eventually understood and let the team be. Post-trial, Hope requested to see the player in her library urgently. She then giddily confessed that her secret admirer, who sent her a bouquet of flowers, had requested to meet at dusk and she needed help getting ready. Needing a dress for the occasion, the pair spoke to Tobias who vowed to fix her up a dress or his name wasn't Tobias Sharp. After Tobias sourced the materials with help from Louise, Tobias sewed together fabrics to create Hope a cyan gown. Hope and Tobias also discussed the recent events, with Tobias confessing that he believed the public did have a right to the information, but disagreed with the culprit's methods. When Hope tried the gown on, Tobias clapped in pride and hugged Hope, insisting her father would've been proud of her. Charity then entered the room and initially didn't like the idea of Hope meeting the admirer, but agreed to let her go on the condition she took safety precautions from Antonio. Antonio then advised that the meeting be in a public place and suggested the market. Charity, Tobias, and the player then watched Hope adorn her hair with flowers before fleeing off to the market. Meanwhile, Sienna accompanied the player in investigating Callum's ties to the thefts of the documents and case files. They first spoke to Irina about her boyfriend's involvement, who reluctantly confessed that Callum planned to run away with her and elope before the baby's birth, but that they needed money to do so. Irina then admitted that Callum took up odd-jobs to support the idea. They then searched the art studio and found a locked box which Cornelius was able to crack, then recovering some of the stolen documents along with a note. The team then analysed the note which told Callum to distribute one document every two days for another payment. They then worked out that someone had mastermind the thefts of the documents and then paid Callum to operate as a middle man and distribute the documents for them. Charity then insisted they needed to recover the rest of the documents and fast, recounting the riots on the streets and the mayoral system faltering following the leaks. Afterwards, the precinct was disrupted when Hope ran in crying. Hope then confessed that she'd been stitched up, sobbing into her hands and revealing that the admirer was her old bully who wanted to ridicule her. Charity then went forwards and gave Hope a hug, while Cornelius rushed off to make Hope some tea. The next day, Tobias, who had started to feel under the weather, told the team that Hope was a tough girl and would be okay in time. He then told the team to get back out onto the streets to find the documents, suggesting that now Callum was dead, the mastermind would need a new middle man. Summary Victim *'Callum Terranova' (found encased in cement) Murder Weapon *'Quick Dry Cement' Killer *'Victor Havisham' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows art. *The suspect drinks mint julep. *The suspect eats tiger bread. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has facial hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows art. *The suspect drinks mint julep. *The suspect eats tiger bread. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows art. *The suspect drinks mint julep. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has facial hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows art. *The suspect drinks mint julep. *The suspect eats tiger bread. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has facial hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows art. *The suspect drinks mint julep. *The suspect eats tiger bread. Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer knows art. *The killer drinks mint julep. *The killer eats tiger bread. *The killer has facial hair. *The killer has green eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Art Studio. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Painting, Journal) *Examine Torn Painting. (Result: Artist's Signature) *Examine Artist's Signature. (Result: Signature Identified; New Suspect: Louise Blantyre) *Ask Louise about modelling for the victim. *Examine Journal. (Result: Journal Entry) *Analyze Journal Entry. (05:00:00; New Crime Scene: Food Market) *Investigate Food Market. (Clues: Top Hat, Blazer, Bucket of Cement) *Examine Top Hat. (Result: Mayoral Sigel; New Suspect: Ezekiel Havisham) *Inform Ezekiel of Callum's murder. *Examine Blazer. (Result: Neighbourhood Watch Logo; New Suspect: Edgar Marlowe) *Ask Edgar if he saw the victim at the market. *Examine Bucket of Cement. (Result: Liquid) *Analyze Liquid. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks mint julep) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows art) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Show Victor the search warrant. (Attribute: Victor knows art; New Crime Scene: Victor's Manor) *Investigate Victor's Manor. (Clues: Faded Letter, Flowerpots) *Examine Faded Letter. (Result: Romantic Note Handwriting) *Examine Handwriting. (Result: Handwriting Identified; New Suspect: Irina Harrington) *Speak to Irina about courting the victim. (Attribute: Irina drinks mint julep) *Examine Flowerpots. (Result: Hammer) *Analyze Hammer. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats tiger bread; New Crime Scene: Food Stand) *Investigate Food Stand. (Clues: Torn Photograph, Sketchbook) *Examine Torn Photograph. (Result: Photographed Feud) *Confront Edgar about the fight with Callum that was photographed. (Attribute: Edgar knows art, drinks mint julep, and eats tiger bread) *Examine Sketchbook. (Result: Mysterious Sketch) *Analyze Mysterious Sketch. (04:00:00) *Ask Louise about the victim's sketches of her nude. (Attribute: Louise knows art, drinks mint julep, and eats tiger bread) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Grand Foyer. (Clues: Broken Toy, Ezekiel's Satchel, Notepad) *Examine Broken Toy. (Result: Baby's Toy) *Analyze Baby's Toy. (07:00:00) *Question Irina about her pregnancy. (Attribute: Irina knows art and eats tiger bread) *Examine Ezekiel's Satchel. (Result: Surveillance Ideas) *Confront Ezekiel about planning to place the victim under surveillance. (Attribute: Ezekiel knows, drinks mint julep, and eats tiger bread) *Examine Notepad. (Result: Shorthand) *Analyze Shorthand. (06:00:00) *Confront Victor about starting a smear campaign. (Attribute: Victor drinks mint julep and eats tiger bread) *Investigate Wall of Paintings. (Clues: Snapped Wood, Art Supplies) *Examine Snapped Wood. (Result: Easel) *Analyze Easel. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has facial hair) *Examine Art Supplies. (Result: Brush) *Analyze Brush. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer has green eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to What Comes Out When Night Falls (4/6). (No stars) What Comes Out When Night Falls (4/6) *See if Tobias can craft Hope a dress. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Speak to Louise about sourcing some fabrics. *Investigate Art Studio. (Clue: Crafts Box) *Examine Crafts Box. (Result: Fabrics) *Analyze Fabrics. (07:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Hope Cavendish) *Have Hope try the dress on. (Reward: Burger) *See if Irina knows anything. (Reward: Painter's Costume) *Investigate Wall of Paintings. (Clue: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Documents Note) *Examine Faded Note. (Result: Note from the Mastermind) *Analyze Note. (06:00:00) *Console Hope. *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in A World Forgotten Category:Oakenbrook